The present invention is directed to a traffic control signal for color blind persons which allows color blind persons to discriminate between one signal and another, such as a red stop signal, a green go signal, a yellow caution signal, and so forth. Conventional, presently-used traffic control signals are not readily discernable by color blind persons, which means that a color blind person is not able to detect whether a red light or green light, or the like, is illuminated. Typically, a color blind person will react to a traffic control signal by reaction to those other vehicles in his vicinity, or may even have to guess as to the signal. Approximately 8% of all drivers are color blind. Furthermore, elderly people suffering from poor eyesight are also affected by currently used, conventional traffic control signals.
This problem has been recognized in the past, as for example U.S. Pat. No. 3,863,207. This patent shows a traffic control signal having a central illuminated portion surrounded by a track of amber light, with specified geometric shapes also being provided to provide discrimination between particular control signals. However, amber light is also not distinguishable by a color blind person, especially when directly above a red or green source of the same intensity, with relatively no division therebetween. Therefore, the traffic control signal of this patent offers little help to the color blind person.